


Mattoid

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mental Hospitals, Oblivious!Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, dark!stiles, psychologist!Derek, sort of, trigger warning: mental hospitals, trigger warning: talks of insanity and mental health instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mattoid:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>A person displaying eccentric behaviour and mental characteristics that approach the psychotic</em></p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't it happen that way then? Why did it end up like... this?"</p><p>"Because there was an accident," he said quietly, almost under his breath</p><p>"What kind of accident could change fate?" he asked softly, putting down his clipboard and moving his chair deeper into his desk, looking sincerely interested</p><p>"A tiny one, surprisingly enough, have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?"</p><p> </p><p>*Old fic cross-posted from my DA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattoid

**Author's Note:**

> Partially beta'd
> 
> I decided to cross post some of my fics from DA to see if any of the drabbles might do well here and this is one of them, if it gets any attention I might cross-post some others
> 
> This is one of the VERY few fics I had beat'd-ish (long story) and because it's just a drabble and not a full-length fic the spacing is different so that every line is double-jumped instead of paragraphs

"Let me ask you something Stiles, do you have some sort of morbid fascination with near death experiences?"

A roll from the human's eyes

"Honestly? I just like seeing you get all fuzzy and sweet when you worry about me, bandagin' me up and stuff... it's kind of a turn on," he grinned over his shoulder

"Is that so?" the man behind him grunted back

"Yes, it _tickles_ me," he grinned sarcastically

"It isn't funny," he huffed

"Oh come on Derek, lighten up, it was just a stab wound, I mean it barely grazed me,"

Derek's eyes narrowed further and he pulled tighter on the roll of bandages, making Stiles hiss and groan in pain

"You were STABBED, Stiles, on what planet is it just perfectly fine that you jump in front of me and let some psychotic hunter stab you!?" he shouted in anger

"It was _Wolfsbane coated_ Derek, Wolfsbane cou-"

"I KNOW what Wolfsbane could do to me, and I ALSO know what a DAGGER can do to YOU,"

"Well I guess it's a good thing Helen Hunterson over there decided to stop mid-stab so it barely went in huh?"

Derek grunted

"You need stitches," he grumbled

"Oh _goodie_ because Scott's mom isn't busy enough patching up her son and her adopted son, all she needs is another almost-blood-child stumbling into the hospital,"

"I don't care Stiles," he snapped

Stiles flinched, turning as Derek started pulling him up by the arms

"Wow... you're pretty upset,"

"Yeah, yeah I'm pretty upset because YOU and your STUPIDITY got yourself hurt- AGAIN! Stiles, AGAIN!" he shouted

Stiles stared up at him in a bit of surprise, wrapping his arms around his stomach

"You.. really are upset huh?"

"No kidding..." he spat

"Well.. it isn't like I'm made of glass Derek, and it isn't like I haven't been hurt be-"

"You've been hurt too much," he snarled

Stiles shut his mouth

"I don't think you GET the fact that you're HUMAN Stiles! Just because you run with wolves doesn't mean you're one of them, it doesn't mean you have the stability or the immunity that we have!"

"It doesn't mean I have the same weaknesses either, I mean .. what am I supposed to do Derek? Stay home and sit on my hands all day wile everybody else puts their necks out and gets hurt or KILLED? I.... I'm NEEDED, Derek, and that never happens to me, but you guys actually NEED my help and I'm not just going to say everything on the phone and curl up with a good book! If you're going to be out here, and Scott's gonna be out here, and Lydia and Allison and everybody else is gonna be out here playing Werewolf Superhero then I am too!" he shouted back

Derek stared at him for a long time, leaning down and placing a hand on his shoulder and his other beneath his chin

"But you're human Stiles, you're _human_... not a werewolf, not a monster... just human, and you need to understand that,"

He felt a lump form in his throat, though if it was out of anger or sadness he wasn't sure

_"You're human Stiles, you're human..."_

"Stiles?"

"Stiles?"

He blinked, taking a deep breath through his nose and looking around

"Did you hear me Stiles?"

He turned his attention back to Derek and felt the same lump form in his throat

"I said you're human, not a werewolf, not a monster, just human, and you need to understand that,"

He started biting his cheek, an old nervous habit that he keeps trying to quit but never quite manages to

"Are you listening Stiles?"

Another deep breath

"Yeah, I'm listening, but you need to stop being such a Sourwolf and listen to ME for once, that's your job right? To listen to me?"

A deep sigh exited the other man and he brought one hand to his brow, rubbing his face tiredly

"Why do you call me that?" he groaned, pausing for a moment

"My job, Stiles, is to help you, not induldge your fantasies about werewolves and vampires and things that go bump in the night," Derek added seriously

Stiles twitched

"Ok first of all I have NOT said anything about vampires yet, it's like you're not even taking me seriously," he huffed

He paused

"And I call you that because that's what you are, you're sour like you just sucked on a sour worm and you're a wolf because you know why, and I don't need to explain that to you,"

Derek leaned closer, taking on a bit of a gentler expression

"No.... but I'd like you to, I'd appreciate knowing why you're so insistant that I need to be a werewolf, aren't werewolves bad?"

"Oh my God oh my God OH MY GOD! You're not even listening to ANYTHING I've said! You're just going on those stupid, old, horror movie stereotypes!" he shouted with frustration as he rose to his feet and started to pace

Derek leaned back in his big leather chair and placed his hands in his lap

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be better with that, I promise... if you can promise to atleast induldge _one_ of my requests? I'll step halfway into _your_ normal, if you step halfway into _my_ normal," he proposed

Stiles paused, nodding slowly and turning to him

"Yeah... ok, you pay attention to how werewolves REALLY work, and I'll stop calling you Sourwolf,"

He nodded slowly

"That works,"

"I'll call you Derek instead,"

And he was absolutely serious

Because he felt like calling him "Dr. Hale" would somehow make him burst into flames

"That's fine," Derek nodded slowly

Stiles paused, wringing his hands anxiously

"So I'm interested, why in this world are you still a human and I'm a werewolf? And why am I such ... such a jerk? Do I make you feel that way? Like I'm the bad guy?" he asked seriously, almost hurt at that idea that he ever presented himself in such a fashion

Another deep inhale for Stiles

"Because that was the way it was supposed to be," he breathed, slowly sitting back down

"Supposed to be?" Derek echoed

"....Yeah..." he whispered

"Why didn't it happen that way then? Why did it end up like... this?"

"Because there was an accident," he said quietly, almost under his breath

"What kind of accident could change fate?" he asked softly, putting down his clipboard and moving his chair deeper into his desk, looking sincerely interested

"A tiny one, surprisingly enough, have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

A small nod from the older man

"I have, it implies that changing the course of history or fate even by the smallest margin could change the future in an astronomical way, like... deciding to go to the store on Monday instead of Tuesday could set off a chain reaction resulting in something horrible, it ends up raining Monday and you get into a car accident that changes your life, where as Tuesday it would have been sunny skies, or to the more extreme, leaving half an energy bar in the trash could set off a chain reaction of events that lead to cats becoming our evil overlords and using us as pets," he said with a slight grin

Stiles nodded slowly, keeping to himself for a moment

"Yeah so you get it then,"

He gave a small shrug

"As a doctor, I can't say that I disagree with it because it has scientific presidence, but me personally? I can't say I believe in it, I think if something is meant to happen, if something is fate, it's going to, and no one and nothing can change it entirely, just maybe the road taken to get to it,"

Another nod

"Like if two people are meant to end up together they're going to?"

"Exactly," he confirmed

"I'm glad you think that way," he said simply

"So, what accident could have caused this ... universal change? Is there anything that stayed the same between the universe that should have happened and the one that did?"

Another small nod

"Alot stayed the same... my mom still died, Scott's still a werewolf, my dad is still sheriff, Lydia's still a Banshee, Allison and her family are still hunters, Issac, Erica, and Boyd are still werewolves, Kira's still a Kitsune... I still got sent to a mental instituion because I was possessed by the Nogitsune... all that stuff, it's just that this time I stayed here... and you never happened... Peter never happened..."

Derek nodded thoughtfully

"And what set off these changes?"

There was a moment of silence

"Someone didn't do their job... the night that you were supposed to have been conceived it didn't happen, there was an extra hunter, I don't know why, he was supposed to die that night but he didn't... he.... had one arrow left and struck your mom... that thing was covered in Wolfsbane, they didn't get out in time and it completely ruined her chances of having her own kids, so you were born somewhere else- along with Cora and Laura- and she adopted you guys,"

He looked a bit tense about this

"How do you know my sisters' names? Or that we're adopted?"

"Keep up Derek, I'm telling a story here," he replied seriously

Derek sat still, a little unnerved but not speaking again

"At the same time though, my mom was out for a run, your dad, who had heard your mom scream, came running to her and accidentally bumped into my mom, scratching her, again by accident, werewolfism is genetic, I inherited it, and for a long time I was able to keep it in somewhat control, but one night I lost my control and lashed out at Scott, I scratched him, he's a werewolf now, everything since then was really sort of HIS story... I took on your role and mine so it was twice as hard but also a little more rewarding for Scott, I was sick of not knowing you Derek, I had to find you,"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest

"So how do you know all of this if it never happened?"

"Well because in an alternate universe it did," he explained

"I'm not just any werewolf Alpha- oh, that's the other thing, as it so happens I'M the true Alpha this time around, Scott's still a Beta, I've tried not to let that part get out to him, might upset 'im, he's kind of sensitive like that- anyway, I'm a little more than just that,"

Eyebrows raised

"More?" he asked curiously

"Yeah, I told you, I was possessed by a Nogistune, not all that long ago... now that evil spirit did alot of bad things to me but it DID do one thing that was actually helpful, it showed me the life I have in another world... the life I could be having now,"

"How do you know it was telling the truth?"

"Nogitsune are alot of things Derek, they do alot of bad things to their hosts, but lying is rarely one of them, they feed on insecurities and secrets, they don't NEED to lie... but I wasn't going to just take him at his word you see, so I contacted Deaton about finding out weather this fantasy was true or not, and he gave me a way and I investigated... after going through the ritual I've become a little bit... psychic, I guess you could say, I don't really know another word for it,"

"I see, Deaton, the vet, the Emissary,"

"That's right, good listening on that one,"

"So, you want this life? Where you're human? Useless, for all intents and purposes except for research? Where I'm basically the biggest jerk and I'm always snarling and tugging you around like a rag doll? Something in all that sounds appealing to you?"

A snort and a grin as Stiles shook his head

"No.... no not the humanity... not the uselessness or the jerkness or ... no... not any of that,"

"Then what? What would make you want to pursue this life when, as far as I know, you have a pretty nice life now? You're an Alpha, your pack is getting bigger, your reputation is improving and Allison is still alive, why would you want to put all that in jeopordy?"

Stiles started to smirk, leaning forward and staring at him with an amused glint in his eyes

"Because I get to have you,"

This, for all of his years in psychology, is one of the few times Derek found himself leaning back due to being slightly.... put off? Concerned? He wasn't sure...

"I miss you Derek, I know what I've told you so far makes it sound like we're eachother's worst nightmare but it isn't like that at all, actually, we're very close, and I ... I _miss_ everything about you that I haven't been allowed to experience... if the only way to get your attention was to tell you the truth- even if it meant letting you treat me like your half-cocked patient- then that's exactly what I had to do,"

"So all of this... is some sort of trick?"

"No not at all, every single thing I've said to you is _quite_ real... I just wouldn't go around talking about it if it was anyone else, but I need you to believe me,"

"So then why didn't you try asking me out first and biting me later?"

"Because it would be dishonest.... and rude..... and you never seemed like the type to just bump into someone at Starbucks and agree to a dinner date,"

Derek nodded slowly in consideration

"I'm sorry, by the way, about Laura's death... and I'd like to know if you can find out for me.... how is Malia doing? Is Peter with her this time or was she still given away?"

Derek tensed entirely, feeling his palms beginning to sweat as he slowly rose to his feet

"Did I hit a nerve _Doctor_?" he purred, standing slowly and smirking smugly at him

Derek swallowed

"Come on Stiles, let's go to neurology.... see if we can't get inside that head of your's a little more literally," he offered

Stiles nodded his agreement and followed Derek out of the therapy office, ignoring how sterile and creepy the walls of the mental hospital were as he followed the larger man

"Oh I didn't tell you Derek, remember how you said that you thought some things would happen no matter what?"

"Yes..."

"I forgot to mention that in the other universe... I ended up getting bitten one night and turned into a werewolf too, it was a complete accident but.. it happened,"

Derek tensed, stopping mid-step

"And did I tell you that you and I lived happily ever after?"

He willed himself to keep going

"That's nice Stiles,"

"Don't you want to know, Derek, why I had your name out of my mouth on my records before we even met? Don't you think it's INTERESTING that we were destined to both be werewolves before? I wonder... if we're destined to repeat ourselves now,"

Derek paused again

"Neurology is waiting on us..."

"Well," Stiles chuckled darkly, starting to move closer to the doctor's back

"I guess we can't keep them waiting.... now can we?" he breathed, his eyes flashing red as his teeth began to extend against the grin on his lips

"Don't be scared Big Bad Wolf, can't you just trust me this once?" he said in a smooth, almost hypnotic tone

There was a pause, Derek still refusing to turn around as Stiles slowly placed his hand on Derek's shoulder, claws extended and waiting on an answer

"Yes,"


End file.
